My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Mythrian I would like 1 grey brick My MLN name is racinjason100 Mythrian 00:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Um I'll let Ajr take this one. 00:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) � Mythrian I want 1 stone golem,4 rubies,4 sapphires,and 1 diamond. Mythrian 13:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give you the diamond and the golum-- 18:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::um I can only give you the diamond��:-( sorry-- 22:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I only need 3 rubies,4 sapphires, and a stone golem :Hmm....I don't have the diamonds if you befriend georgeeric999 in mln I can send you the sapphires. Sheep4444 Can i order 1 of each totemic animal please? Sheep4444 (talk) 14:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but we can't fullish those order-- 22:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I Don't want 280 clicks I just want the animals that will come to a total of 280 clicks. anonymous What I Would Like 1 ancient spear 1 rank 2 starter pack If needed my username is baru212 ok click my sound track mod that will be 45 clicks and I sent you a friend request -- 15:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i need tyres i need 18 tires 5 nebular crystals 1 forged master code 20 strawberrys 1 stolen data crystal 5 lost space probes 500 thrornax 1 glatorian contract 7 nitro 12 rough rubys � many thanks crash7726 do you still want your stuff?-- 22:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ican give 150 clicks for this all no bargaining -- 15:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) crash7726 ps plz get me the lost space probes i can get you the 18 tires for 3 clicks but ask either bobafett2 or joeman200 for the other items. i dont have them. 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) whats your mln?? i'll add you, im sgt_griffin. click anywhere. thanks 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i found your mln. i added you. accept and i'll send you the tires. remember to click thanks. 17:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I have 5 lost space probes and the stolen crystal data that's 200 clicks to my sound track I've asked you to be my friend im johnater -- 15:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 � � � � � � � I need ten dino scales and 4 rough sappiresJojo321 (talk) 16:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can i please get a signature like you guys haveDawid 16:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z again I will now order 17 Elemental Fires. I'm out of clicks right now, but this is just a heads-up. 20:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I am out of fires right now...ask joeman on his talk page. ::Then I'll buy nine Red Flowers. 20:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::sorry I only have 2 you can have that if you need too-- 20:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with the Flowers now. Where do I click? 20:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::NONONO I have enough. ::::::? 20:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will sell you the flowers. 20:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'll have a Wi-Fi Transmitter, and one of each Totemic Animal. But I'll go for the Wi-Fi first. I have not clicked yet, and in fact cannot do so. 01:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh...I don't think I can take this one guys... Streetracer213 i need 5 elemental fires my clicks just filled up so i got my full 79 now :ya sure. ok thanks ill do 30 clicks! spoilers hey BobaFett2 want 20 spoilers? Yes please! ok sent oh can i order 5 giants? thanks! :Giants aren't mailable sorry. oh can i have 5 beavers then? Yes why not. thanks wow i got way too much thornax want 300 thornax? YES PLEASE!!! ok 300 thornax coming!��;) hey i have a question can if you could send me 5 electric guitars that would be great! :I guess so. cool! i still got 98 thornax you want me to send them to you? cuz i dont know what to do with them Yes please! Anything that you which you don't need would be great! In fact, if you keep up all these great donations, I will give you a "coupon book" from the store. items i dont use? LOL if yes ill be sending you stuff all night then! Great and I'll make you a coupon book! ok ill send you 5 better bees then 66 apples! and then ill see Great also what would be the most useful items at this moment include millstones if you have any leftovers. sure thing i got 6 i sent you 5 better bees and 66 apples! ok ill send you 6 millstones Great I shall make you the coupon book right now! ok thanks i just sent you 6 millstones and 20 red flowers oh and one more thing can i have 5 gypsum? Sorry I don't have gypsum for sale right now. rough rubys oh well can i have 2 rough rubys please i sent you 3 potted plants! bobafett2 what do i do with the coupon book? its ok i started getting you to rank 10 but you know what my brother did :post a coupon when you place an order. It's in your talk page's history sorry that I deleted it. 18:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) alvin-2008 i want a rank 5 starter kit :so you still want you starter pack-- 22:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thornax 400 Thornax please and 10 clicks on LEGO MAGAZINE MODULE Rank 2. Thank you Tilmangoins (talk 01:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i can give you the clicks but i cant give you 400 thornax cause i dont have that much. try asking bobafett cause he has too many thornaxs. you can click anywhere. thanks. 04:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, I clicked your Club Module Rank 3 I STILL NEED 400 Thornax please. Tilmangoins (talk 05:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can do 100 if you want? 07:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thornax can i get 500 Thornax for 50 Click??? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 08:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) can i order 1 phantom orchid and ten heroic storys? by the way my user is streetracer213 and 100 apples -Nix on the 500 thornax nobody needs that much and I won't supply more than 200 thornax at a time. :I'll take the apples and orchids. ok thanks i really need the orchids cuz im making a new auction soon Dawid 13:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) streetracer213 hey Bobafett its my bithday today��:DDD Sure I sent all that happy b-day! Did you get the coupons? yes thanks! anonymous I would like 5 bowmen, 5 pikemen, and 1 knight. 17:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my who are you? � I said the order above. Sorry, I am mjw65. that is my mln name. OKay I am georgeeric999 in mln. Bobafett2 you changed my password and its not in my e-mail and now i dont havw an account :( Anonymous I want to order ten solar power cells. My name in MLN is ranky98. 08:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Please click 10 times on group performence module mln vs clubpages 2 highponic fequecy meches Mln vs clubpages 11:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Please click 10 times s trio performence module-- 13:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 2 rough saphires on samstiffman293 please! Dawid 21:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) samstiffman293 :Yes no problem! thanks ill spend all my clicks on your page! :) Dawid 21:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) samstiffman293 :Wait no! Spend them on Ronaldo23's Pet Punkling Module! Bowmen Needed Can I have 5 Bowmen please? blueblueblueblue 22:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ok but i spent 10 clicks earlier on :why do you need them?-- 23:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I want Them.